Die Sage der Lygeia
by Gregorian
Summary: Lygeia hat eine belebte Vergangenheit. Misshandelt vom Stiefvater flüchtete sie sich zu Drogen und Alkohol. Nach dem sich ihre Freundin Mia den goldenen Schuss gesetzt hatte, und nach einem gescheiterten Suizidversuch vollzog Lygeia einen radikalen Lebenswandel. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter lebt sie nun ein ruhiges Leben in einem Vorort von Los Angeles. Doch damit ist es nun vorbei..
1. Chapter 1

**Erster Gesang**

Das Haus war ein typischer Flachbau in einer ordentlichen, aber doch preiswerten Gegend von Los Angeles. Lygeia parkte ihren Wagen am Straßenrand, stieg aus und ging den gepflasterten Weg zur Haustür. Nachdem sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche gefummelt und aufgeschlossen hatte betrat sie das Haus. Der Flur war klein, hübsch eingerichtet.

„Mum, ich bin zu Hause!" rief Lygeia durch das ganze Gebäude. Ihre Mutter Alicia kam aus der Küche und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Hallo, Lygeia. Wie war die Arbeit?"

Lygeia zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm. Trotz ihrer fünfundzwanzig Jahre hing sie sehr an ihrer Mutter. Bedingt auch durch eine sehr schwierige Vergangenheit, die lange zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte und nun nicht mehr erwähnt wurde. Man konnte an der Art, wie Alicia ihre Tochter umarmte sehen, wie viel ihr diese kleine Zärtlichkeit bedeutete. Erst nach einer langen Zeit löste sich Lygeia von ihrer Mutter und ging in ihr Zimmer. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig!" rief ihr Alicia noch hinterher.

Lygeias Zimmer befand sich im hinteren Teil der Wohnung. Müde warf sie ihre Tasche auf das Bett und ließ sich erst mal in den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch fallen. Kurz schweifte ihr Blick durch ihr kleines Reich. Über ihrem Schreibtisch hing ein eingerahmtes Poster von H. P. Lovecraft, Lygeias unumstrittener Lieblingsautor. Direkt daneben, in etwas kleinerer Ausführung, hing ein Bild von Edgar Alan Poe.

Eine ganze Wand des Zimmers wurde von einem Bücherregal eingenommen. Dort reihten sich die Sammelbände von Lovecraft und Poe neben den Romanen von Terry Goodkind, J. R. R. Tolkien und Marion Zimmer Bradley. Neben den Fantasy Romanen und den verehrten Altmeistern des Horrors und Science Fiction wurden die Regalfächer von Sachbüchern über verschiedene Kampfsportarten und Fitnessübungen eingenommen. Hie und da hatte sich auch ein Buch von Stephen King eingeschlichen. Lygeia schaute zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Über dem Bett hing, ebenfalls eingerahmt, ein Poster von der Serie „Xena".

Alles in allem war ihr Zimmer ein Raum in dem man sich wohlfühlen konnte. Kurz tauchte in ihrer Erinnerung das Bild ihres alten Zimmers in New York auf. Es war kleiner gewesen als das hier. Und außerdem dreckiger und versiffter. Volle Aschenbecher, leere Alkoholflaschen, der Geruch von Nikotin und Alkohol in der Luft. Niemals hätte sich in diese Hölle ein Buch verirrt, geschweige denn ein Poster von Xena. Nein. Dieses Zimmer damals hatte nichts anderes dargestellt als Lygeias frühere Selbstzerstörung.

Das Klopfen an der Tür vertrieb die aufkommenden Erinnerungen. Alicia kam herein. „Kommst du essen?"

Lygeia stand auf und folgte ihrer Mutter in die Küche. Dort setzen sich beide an den kleinen Tisch, an dem drei Personen Platz gehabt hätten. Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich. Lygeia erzählte von ihrer Arbeit und von Dingen, die sie währenddessen erlebt hatte. Es bereitete ihr ein unglaubliches Vergnügen ihre Mutter mit kleinen Anekdoten zum Lachen zu bringen.

Früher hätte sie so etwas nicht getan. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter essen, sich mit ihr unterhalten oder lachen. Die einzigen Dialoge, die sie damals in ihrer alten Wohnung in New York geführt hatten, waren entweder Befehle „Gib mir Kohle, du Stück Scheiße!" oder „Geh endlich sterben, du Missgeburt!"

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich heute Abend ausgehe?" fragte ihre Mutter.

Lygeia lächelte verschwörerisch. „Mit Armin?" fragte sie.

Ihre Mutter nickte. „Wir wollen uns einen Film ansehen und dann vielleicht noch essen gehen."

Armin war der Freund ihrer Mutter, und außerdem schwer in Ordnung. Lygeia hatte ihn vor drei Monaten kennengelernt. Und nach einem langen Gespräch hatte sie ihm, sozusagen, ihren Segen erteilt.

„Du musst mich doch nicht fragen, wenn du ausgehen willst." Sagte Lygeia.

Alicia lächelte sie an, streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte ihrer Tochter kurz über die Wange. Auch das gehörte zu den Dingen, die es früher nicht gegeben hätte. Lygeia war jeder körperliche Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter ekelhaft gewesen. Hätte ihre Mutter sie damals einfach so an der Wange berührt, hätte sie sich eine gefangen.

Nach dem Essen räumte Lygeia gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter das benutzte Geschirr weg. Dann verzog sie sich wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Dort legte sie sich ihre Sachen für heute Abend raus. Ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine grüne Tarnhose. Wenn ihre Mutter heute ausgehen würde, dann hätte Lygeia heute mal wieder Zeit für einen Xena DVD Abend.

Um fünf nach sechs klingelte es an der Tür. Lygeia öffnete und ließ Armin herein. „Hallo, Armin." Begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hallo Abby." Sagte Armin. Abby war die Kurzform von Lygeias zweitem Vornamen. Mit vollem Namen hieß sie Lygeia Abigail Johansson.

Armin kam rein und setzte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Er war groß, hatte breite Schultern und helle kurze Haare. „Und wie geht's dir?" fragte er Lygeia.

„Ganz gut.", Antwortete sie, „Und dir?"

„Auch."

Lygeias Mutter kam ins Wohnzimmer. Sie trug eine weinrote Bluse und eine normale Jeans. Armin stand auf und begrüßte sie mit einem kurzen Kuss. „Gehen wir?" fragte er.

Alicia nickte und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Bye."

„Bye."

Armin und Alicia verließen die Wohnung, sodass Lygeia jetzt alleine war. Wie immer, wenn sie alleine war, verschloss sie die Wohnungstür. Das tat sie erst seit sie siebzehn war. Dann holte sie ihre Xena-DVD Boxen aus ihrem Zimmer. Dazu gesellten sich eine Schüssel mit Keksen und eine Kanne Tee. Und während Lygeia der Handlung auf dem Bildschirm gespannt folgte, sich hin und wieder einen Keks in den Mund schob oder einen Schluck Tee trank, dachte sie an die Zeit als Xena in ihr Leben getreten war.

Kaum dass Lygeia daran dachte spürte sie es wieder. Dieses Jucken an ihren Handgelenken. Geistesabwesend strich sie zunächst mit den Fingern darüber, dann kratzte sie bewusst mit den stumpf gehaltenen Fingernägeln. Selbst heute, nach all den Jahren, hatte sie manchmal immer noch den Drang sich zu spüren. Zu spüren ob sie da war.

Ob überhaupt etwas da war.

Unbehaglich zog Lygeia ihre Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. So konnte man sich einen Abend verderben. Indem man sich an die eigene beschissene Vergangenheit erinnerte und sich für all die Fehler schämte. Tränen bildeten sich in Lygeias Augen.

„Mia." Hauchte sie mit erstickter Stimme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zweiter Gesang**

Irgendetwas bohrte sich in ihren Rücken. Lygeia drehte sich um. Und stieß mit dem Kopf an.

„Au!" Lygeia setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf.

Moment mal, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie war auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen. Wie kam sie jetzt in diesen Wald? Waren irgendwelche Typen bei ihr eingebrochen und hatten sie mitgenommen? Aber das hätte sie doch merken müssen.

Aber vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum. Vielleicht träumte sie einfach nur und würde gleich wieder aufwachen. Spürte man eigentlich Schmerzen im Traum? Weil wenn nicht, dann müsste Lygeia von dem Schlag gegen ihren Schädel eigentlich aufgewacht sein.

Lygeia stand auf und sah an sich herunter. Sie trug noch immer die grüne Tarnhose, die sie zu Hause angehabt hatte. Auch die Joggingschuhe und das T-Shirt waren dieselben.

Nun stand die Frage: Was tun?

Sitzenbleiben und auf's aufwachen warten?

Oder sich den Wald genauer ansehen?

Neugier gewann schließlich die Oberhand. Lygeia stand auf, klopfte sich den Dreck ab und ging einfach schnurgerade los, bis sie auf einen Weg stieß. Schon wieder eine Entscheidung. Links oder rechts? Lygeia wollte sich gerade für Links entscheiden, als ihr der Wegweiser gegenüber auffiel. Sie trat etwas näher. Merkwürdige Zeichen waren auf dem pfeilähnlichen Schild aufgemalt. Lygeia studierte die Zeichen. Und erkannte das griechische Alpha.

Ok, das war merkwürdig. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sich ihr Gehirn bloß eine Erinnerung an Xena herausgekramt.

Xena? Wie kam sie jetzt auf einmal darauf? Ach natürlich. Sie hatte sich vor dem Einschlafen ein paar Episoden angeschaut und vermutlich wirkte sich das jetzt auf ihren Traum aus.

Lygeia sah sich noch einmal um. All die vielen Details, das Schimmern der Sonne auf dem Graß, die Furchen in der Rinde der Bäume. Und die griechischen Zeichen.

Hatte sie wirklich eine so gute Vorstellungskraft?

Lygeia entschied sich dem Wegweiser zu folgen und ging nach rechts. Alle Wege führen nach Rom und auch dieser Weg würde wohin führen. Und wenn nicht nach Rom, dann irgendwo anders hin.

Egal wohin dieser verdammte Weg auch führte. Lygeia hoffte, dass er bald ein Ende haben würde. Inzwischen war es Mittag. Lygeia war die ganze Zeit unterwegs gewesen.

Und langsam bekam sie Hunger.

Es gab genau zwei Dinge, die Lygeia wirklich aus tiefstem Inneren hasste.

Gewalt oder ungehöriges Verhalten gegenüber Frauen und Kindern.

Und Hunger zu haben.

Ihr Kopf begann sich mit Bildern von allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten zu füllen. Von Pommes und Hamburgern bis zu Truthahn. Lygeia lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ihr Magen gab ein lautes Knurren von sich.

Halt die Klappe, dachte Lygeia.

Nach einer weiteren Biegung kam sie endlich aus dem Wald heraus. In dem Tal vor ihr lag ein kleines Städtchen Dorthin schien der Weg zu führen.

Wenn das alles hier wirklich ein Traum war, dann entwickelte es sich langsam zu einem Alptraum. Lygeia ging durch den Markt und an jedem zweiten Stand wurde etwas zu essen angeboten. Gebratenes, gekochtes oder gegrilltes Fleisch, Gemüse, Obst, alles was das Herz begehrte. Lygeia roch den Duft des Essens, der durch ihren eigenen Hunger noch verstärkt wurde. Ihr Magen gab ein lautes Knurren von sich. Verdammt, sie wollte endlich aufwachen, an den Kühlschrank rennen und sich den Bauch vollschlagen. Wieso zur Hölle schlief sie weiter?

Sie wollte etwas zu essen. Irgendwas. Notfalls würde sie auch den Dreck vom Boden fressen, wenn es nicht anders ging. Aber soweit war Lygeia noch nicht. Konzentrier dich, ermahnte sie sich, du hast Hunger, also brauchst du was zu essen. Und um an Essen zu kommen brauchst du Geld. Also sieh dich nach Möglichkeiten um Geld zu verdienen.

Das war die Lösung. Sie musste Geld verdienen. Aber wie?

Lygeia kam auf den Stadtplatz auf dem ein Kampfring aufgebaut war. Dutzende Leute standen um die Kampffläche. Lygeia trat näher. Zwei Männer standen auf der mit Seilen umspannten Kampffläche. Der eine Mann war so breit wie hoch und hatte frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Warzenschwein, bloß größer. Der andere Mann war nicht mal halb so groß und hatte gegen den Pumba keine Chance.

Jetzt packte Pumba den Timon, schleuderte ihn einmal durch den Ring und anschließend über die Seile nach draußen. Die Menge begann zu johlen und Pumba spreizte seine Federn wie ein Pfau. Ein zweiter Mann, der wie eine Ratte oder irgendein anderes Nagetier aussah stellte sich wichtig neben Pumba und rief laut: „Los, ihr Männer! Tretet gegen den Champion in den Ring. Fünfzig Dinare für jeden, der zehn Minuten mit Tratos, dem Zerstörer, im Ring übersteht. Und hundert Dinare für denjenigen, der Tratos besiegt."

Hundert Dinare? Das war die Lösung. Sie würde ganz einfach Pumba auf die Bretter schicken. Hundert Dinare. Damit würde sie sich ihren Bauch richtig vollschlagen können. Aber halt. Zunächst musste sie ihren Gegner studieren und seine Technik, um mögliche Schwachstellen herauszufinden und gegen ihn einsetzen zu können.

Lygeia kam etwas näher. Tratos Stärke war seine Größe und seine Kraft. Allerdings war er schwer und schien auch nicht besonders viel Hirn zu besitzen. Möglicherweise konnte sie ihn mit einem Würgegriff außer Gefecht setzen. Ohne dass irgendjemand auf sie achtete, begann Lygeia ihre Muskeln aufzuwärmen und ihre Sehnen und Bänder zu dehnen. Dann stieg sie in den Ring. „Ich kämpfe."

Einen kurzen Moment war alles still. Dann brach die Menge in Gelächter aus. Auch die Ratte konnte sich kaum noch halten. „Du kleines Mädchen? Geh lieber wieder nach Hause und nähe ein paar Strümpfe."

„Mit dir hab ich nicht geredet, du Ratte, sondern mit diesem zu groß geratenem Warzenschwein." Antwortete Lygeia ruhig. Der Traum wurde langsam echt merkwürdig. Griechische Wegweiser und jetzt sprachen die auf einmal Englisch.

Pumba schien zu verstehen, was sie gesagt hatte. Er stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus, das mehr wie das Brummen eines Teddy Bärs klang und stapfte auf sie zu. Lygeia ging in Kampfstellung.

„Also gut Mädchen, wie du willst.", sagte die Ratte, „ Fünfzig Dinare, ach was soll's, hundert Dinare wenn du zehn Minuten mit Tratos im Ring überlebst und zweihundert für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du ihn besiegst. Ist das ein Angebot?"

Lygeia nickte. „Abgemacht." sagte sie.

Die Ratte verließ den Ring. „Gib dieser Angeberin ein paar Ohrfeigen." Sagte er zu Tratos. Draußen hob die Ratte eine Glocke und schlug mit einem Hammer dagegen.

Tratos stampfte auf Lygeia zu. Lygeia blieb still stehen und wartete ab.

Dann sprang, nein, fiel Tratos nach vorne und wollte Lygeia packen. Ohne Probleme tauchte sie unter seinen Armen durch. Nun stand sie hinter ihm. Lygeia sprang hoch, schlang ihre Arme um Tratos Hals und beide Beine um seinen Körper. Damit hatte sie ihn. Tratos begann hilflos mit den Armen zu rudern, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Nach wenigen Sekunden ging er auf die Knie. Lygeia erhöhte den Druck noch etwas. Dann kippte Tratos mit Lygeia zur Seite. Als sie merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegte, löste sie den Griff und sprang zwei Schritte zurück. Die Ratte kam zusammen mit einem Arzt in den Ring und untersuchte Tratos. Er war bewusstlos. Aber er schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt.

„Also", sagte Lygeia, „Ich hab gewonnen. Zweihundert Dinare bitte." Die Ratte warf Lygeia einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, griff dann in das Innere seiner Jacke und warf ihr einen Beutel zu. Lygeia fing den Beutel geschickt auf, dessen Inhalt wunderschön klimperte. Lygeia leckte sich die Lippen. Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Ohne auf die fassungslosen und teilweise auch wütenden Blicke zu achten verließ sie zuerst den Ring und dann den Platz. Als sie gerade in eine Seitenstraße einbog, bemerkte sie, dass ihr eine Gruppe Männer verschiedener Größe und verschiedenen Alters folgte.

Lygeia drehte sich um. „Kann ich euch helfen?" Ein kleiner untersetzter Mann mit grauen Haaren und Halbglatze trat nach vorne. „Wir wollen den Beutel." Verlangte er. Unmerklich schob Lygeia ihre Füße in Kampfstellung. „Ihr meint den Beutel, den ich gerade fair gewonnen habe?"

„Von wegen fair! Du hast betrogen!" rief einer von hinten.

„Und wie kommst du Idiot darauf?"

„Tratos ist der Stärkste! Niemand kann ihn besiegen!"

Lygeia stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. „Steht schon in der Bibel. `Es gibt immer einen der stärker ist als du.`"

„Hör zu, Mädchen. Gib uns den Beutel und wir lassen dich vielleicht am Leben." Schnarrte der Anführer. Lygeia schaute auf den Knüppel in seinen Händen. Dieses „vielleicht" hing ihr im Kopf. Dann blickte sie wieder auf die Truppe. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen was diese Ärsche mit „vielleicht" meinten.

Und dann traf sie eine Entscheidung. Die Männer nicht aus den Augen lassend steckte sie den Beutel in eine Tasche an ihrer Hose. Dann trat sie zwei Schritte nach vorne und zog mit ihrer Schuhspitze eine Linie in die Erde. „Bis hier her und nicht weiter." Lygeias Stimme war leise und drohend.

Der Anführer schien einen Moment unschlüssig was er jetzt tun sollte. Dann schubste er einen schmalen Kerl in Lygeias Größe nach vorne. Der Kerl begann seinen Knüppel zu schwenken, vermutlich um bedrohlich zu wirken. Lygeia hob ihre Hände.

Der Mann überschritt die Linie und holte mit dem Knüppel aus. Lygeia sprang nach vorne, fing seinen Arm ab und trat ihrem Gegner erst hart zwischen die Beine und warf ihn dann mit einem komplizierten Hebelgriff zu Boden.

„Hey, was ist hier los?!" Lygeia drehte sich zur Seite.

Ok, jetzt wurde dieser Traum echt zu freaky. Ein Wald, in dem griechische Schilder standen, alle Leute sprachen Englisch und jetzt das noch. Unverhohlen und mit offenem Mund starrte Lygeia die junge Frau an, die sich gerade zwischen sie und die Männer stellte. Die Frau hatte lange blonde Haare, trug einen braunen Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und einen Stab in der Hand. Jetzt gab es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder hatten die Drogen, die Lygeia in ihrer Jugend genommen hatte, Nachwirkungen und spielten ihrem Unterbewusstsein nun einen Streich oder sie hatte zu viel Xena geschaut. Vor ihr stand unverkennbar die Bardin Gabrielle.

„Geh beiseite. Dich betrifft das nicht." Meinte einer der Männer.

Gabrielle stellte sich vor Lygeia. „Wenn hier ein Dutzend Männer auf eine Frau losgehen betrifft mich das sehr wohl." Sagte sie.

Drei der Männer traten nach vorne. „Na dann nehmen wir dich eben auch noch."

Das Trio stürmte nach vorne. Gabrielle wirbelte ihren Stab durch die Luft, stieß ihn einem dem Männer zuerst in den Magen, trat einem anderen die Beine weg und schlug dem Letzten ihren Stab über den Schädel. Lygeia beobachtete hingerissen wie sich die Bardin scheinbar problemlos gegen die drei Männer zur Wehr setzte. Und wenn die Situation nicht so verrückt gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich vielleicht auch gestattet Gabrielles durchaus hübschen Po zu bewundern.

Plötzlich stand einer der Männer vor ihr. Lediglich Lygeias jahrelang trainierte Reflexe verhinderten, dass der Knüppel des Mannes ihren Schädel knutschen konnte. Sofort packte Lygeia ihren Gegner am Genick, zog seinen Kopf nach unten und stieß ihm mit einem lauten „Kiai!" ihr rechtes Knie so stark ins Gesicht, dass der Mann nach hinten stolperte und zu Boden ging. Jetzt kam Bewegung in den Rest der Meute. Mit erhobenen Knüppeln stürmten die Männer auf Lygeia und Gabrielle zu.

Was als nächstes passierte überzeugte Lygeia endgültig, dass sie zu viel Xena gesehen hatte. Ein lauter und ihr wohl bekannter Kampfschrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer von ihr und Gabrielle ab. Kurz darauf landete eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einer Lederrüstung zwischen ihr und dem Mob. Lygeia riskierte einen Blick zur Hüfte der Frau. An ihrem Gürtel hing ein runder metallener Gegenstand.

Das Chakram.

„Wenn ihr die beiden auch nur anrührt, reiß ich jedem von euch persönlich den Arm aus der Schulter." Der Klang der Stimme war so kalt und schneidend wie ein Messer. Lygeia spürte eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper krabbeln.

Die Meute sah sich einen Moment unschlüssig an. Jeder kannte Xena und wusste, dass sie keine leeren Versprechungen machte. Und wenn es etwas wie eine sichere Fahrkarte in den Tartarus gab, dann, die Kriegerprinzessin zum Feind zu haben.

Langsam und die drei Frauen nicht aus den Augen lassend, traten die Männer den Rückzug an und verschwanden schließlich.

Xena drehte sich zu Lygeia um. Und Lygeia war sich wieder nicht sicher, ob es die Drogen oder die Serie waren. Auch wenn sie mehr zu letzterem tendierte. Nicht nur Gabrielle sah genauso aus wie ihr televisionäres Ebenbild. Die Xena vor ihr sah genauso aus wie Lucy Lawless in ihrer Paraderolle.

„Geht es dir gut?" Die Frau sah nicht nur wie Lucy Lawless aus, sie hatte sogar dieselbe Stimme.

Lygeia wollte gerade antworten, als etwas Hartes sie am Kopf traf. Sie schwankte, versuchte gegen die einsetzende Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel ins Schwarze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dritter Gesang**

Sie lag auf etwas Weichem. Ihr Kopf tat weh. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen tastete Lygeias Hand zu ihrem Kopf. Als sie ihn berührte zuckte ein kurzer Schmerz durch ihren Körper.

Vorsichtig öffnete Lygeia die Augen und erwartete, die Decke des Wohnzimmers, oder ihres Zimmers zu sehen. Doch stattdessen blickte sie auf eine Fremde Decke, die aus Holzbohlen bestand. Irgendetwas war um ihren Kopf gewickelt. Wo war sie?

„Geht es dir besser?"

Lygeia schaute zur Seite. Neben ihr saß Gabrielle. Lygeia begann den Kopf zu schütteln. Wieso schlief sie noch?

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

„Du hast einen Stein an den Kopf gekriegt." Antwortete Gabrielle.

Einen Stein? Lygeias Finger ertasteten einen Verband, der um ihren Kopf geschlungen war.

Ok. Sie hatte einen Stein abgekriegt. Aber wieso schlief sie noch? Wenn man in einem Traum irgendwie starb oder einen starken Schlag abbekam, dann wachte man doch normalerweise wieder auf.

Oder?

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Lygeia.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wieso schlafe ich noch?"

Gabrielle sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Du schläfst nicht. Du bist hellwach."

Einen Moment war Lygeia still. Dann, mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen, begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. Sie war wach? Nein, auf keinen Fall, Nada, Never, No way.

Lygeia sprang auf. „Schlag mich." Befahl sie Gabrielle.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du sollst mich schlagen!"

Gabrielle schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht tun."

„Gib mir eine Ohrfeige!"

„Ich sagte…"

„JETZT SCHLAG MICH GEFÄLLIGST, DU MISSTSTÜCK!"

Der Schlag war so stark, dass er Lygeia wieder in die Horizontale beförderte. Einen Moment, glaubte sie sogar kleine gelbe Kanarienvögelchen zu sehen, die fröhlich zwitschernd an ihr vorbeiflogen. Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden.

Ok. Der Schlag hätte eigentlich reichen müssen um sie wieder wach zu kriegen. Aber offenbar schlief sie nach wie vor.

Langsam, fast schon wie in Trance, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, stand Lygeia auf. Das war ein Traum. Das musste ein Traum sein. Lygeia sah sich um. Gabrielle stand immer noch am Bett und musterte sie etwas unsicher.

Lygeia stürmte auf sie zu. „Hast du mal ´ne Münze?"

Gabrielles Hand wanderte zu ihrem Stab. „Was hast du vor?" fragte sie.

Lygeia packte sie an den Schultern und flehte beinahe. „Bitte, gib mir eine Münze. Bitte."

Die Bardin beeilte sich eine Dinar Münze aus ihrem Beutel zu fischen, die ihr Lygeia sofort aus der Hand riss. Lygeia hatte von dieser Methode mal in einem Buch gelesen. Es gab Möglichkeiten seinen Traum zu steuern. Dafür musste man zuerst erkennen, dass man träumte.

Lygeia setzte sich an einen Tisch, stellte die Münze auf die Seite und drehte sie. Wenn sich die Münze jetzt immer weiter drehte, dann träumte sie. Und wenn nicht…Soweit dachte Lygeia gar nicht.

Gespannt beobachtete sie, wie sich die Münze drehte. Und immer langsamer wurde.

Und langsamer und langsamer.

Bis sie schließlich wieder still auf dem Tisch lag.

Nein. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht möglich.

Noch einmal griff Lygeia die Münze, drehte sie und sah zu, bis sie wieder still auf dem Tisch lag.

Das war unmöglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Man hatte zwar festgestellt das Zeitreisen theoretisch möglich waren, aber die Energie die man dafür bräuchte war ungeheuerlich.

Erneut drehte Lygeia die Münze, und wieder blieb die Münze nach einiger Zeit liegen.

Einen Moment starrte Lygeia mit einem Ausdruck des puren Horrors im Gesicht die Münze an. Dann stand sie langsam auf, wich immer weiter vor der Münze zurück wie vor einem gefährlichen Tier, bis sie gegen das Bett stieß. Fast schon wie eine Maschine sank Lygeia auf das Bett, ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und krampfte in die Embryonalstellung.

Gabrielle war währenddessen immer weiter vor Lygeia zurückgewichen. Diese junge Frau war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Als Lygeia schließlich völlig starr auf dem Bett lag ging sie ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig kam Gabrielle näher und wedelte dann mit der Hand vor Lygeias Gesicht. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal.

Gabrielle verließ das Zimmer und stürmte hinunter in die Gaststube.

Xena saß an einem Tisch mit dem Rücken zur Wand und den Eingang im Blick. Als Gabrielle die Treppe hinunter kam, stand sie auf. „Und, wie geht es ihr?"

Gabrielle zeigte die Treppe hinauf. „Komm lieber mal mit nach oben und schau sie dir an."

Die beiden Frauen stiegen nach oben und betraten das Zimmer. Noch immer lag Lygeia völlig starr auf dem Bett. Xena trat zu ihr, wedelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen und schaute sich ihre Pupillen an.

„Und?" fragte Gabrielle.

Xena richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie ist in einer Schockstarre." Antwortete sie.

„Eine Schockstarre?"

Xena nickte. „Irgendwas muss ihr einen sehr starken Schock versetzt haben.", sie wandte sich an Gabrielle, „Wie hat sie sich verhalten, nachdem sie aufgewacht ist?"

Gabrielle hob hilflos die Hände. „Sie hat gefragt warum sie noch schläft. Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass sie nicht schlafen würde, hat sie mir befohlen sie zu schlagen. Dann hat sie sich eine Münze geliehen und sie andauernd auf dem Tisch gedreht. Und jetzt liegt sie hier."

Xena schaute wieder auf Lygeias immer noch starr liegenden Körper. Nachdenklich strich sie sich über das Kinn. „Du sagst, sie hat gefragt warum sie noch schläft." Sagte sie.

Gabrielle nickte. „Sie schien davon überzeugt zu sein, dass sie träumt."

Eine Weile überlegte Xena noch. Dann sagte sie zu Gabrielle. „Geh hinunter zum Wirt und lass dir etwas Pfeffer geben."

Gabrielle war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte. „Kannst du nicht einfach irgendeine deiner Druckpunkt Methoden anwenden, um sie wachzukriegen?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus Xenas Mund. „Gabrielle. Hol den Pfeffer." Antwortete sie.

Kurz darauf kam Gabrielle mit einem kleinen Säckchen zurück, dass sie Xena gab. Die Kriegerprinzessin öffnete das Säckchen und hielt es Lygeia unter die Nase.

Ein starkes Niesen von Lygeia beendete die Starre. Sie sah sich mit aufgerissenen Augen wie ein gehetztes Tier um.

Xena legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Lygeia schaute in Xenas Augen. „Wieso verdammte Scheiße träume ich noch?" Lygeias Stimme war kurz davor zu brechen.

Xena nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und hielt es so, dass Lygeia ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Du träumst nicht." Sagte sie entschieden.

Einen Moment schaute Lygeia sie noch schweigend an. Dann fragte sie fast schon flüsternd. „Wie?"

Xena verzog fragend die Augenbrauen. „Was meinst du?"

Lygeias Stimme klang nun fast wie die eines ängstlichen Kindes. „Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Und wieso bin ich hier?"

Xena lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Das ist die Frage auf die wir eine Antwort finden müssen." Antwortete sie.

Auch wenn Lygeia einen ziemlichen Schock bekommen hatte, ihren Appetit hatte sie nicht verloren. Und das Fleisch und das Gemüse schmeckten einfach gut. Lediglich vom Alkohol ließ sie die Finger.

Xena und Gabrielle beobachteten die ihnen fremde Frau, die sich gerade den Bauch vollschlug und keineswegs den Eindruck machte, als hätte sie vorhin noch den Verstand verloren. Beide hatten selbst ein ausgiebiges Mahl vor sich stehen. Lygeia hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen, als Dankeschön.

„Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Xena.

Lygeia hob den Kopf. „Woasch?" nuschelte sie mit vollem Mund.

„Dein Name?" wiederholte Xena etwas deutlicher.

Lygeia schluckte den Batzen Essen in ihrem Mund runter und antwortete. „Lygeia."

Gabrielle schob ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ein ungewöhnlicher Name." Bemerkte sie.

„Gefällt euch Abigail besser?"

„Abigail?"

„Ja.", Lygeia nickte, „Lygeia Abigail Johansson. Aber bitte nennt mich Lygeia.", sie nahm noch einen Bissen vom Fleisch, „Und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?"

Die Frage war eigentlich unnötig. Lygeia wusste schon wer die beiden waren. Aber wie sollte sie ihnen erklären, woher sie das wusste? Also musste sie die Blödamsel spielen.

„Mein Name ist Xena."

„Ich bin Gabrielle."

Lygeia gab ihnen die Hand. „Schön euch kennenzulernen."

Lygeia wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Und obwohl sie nach außen ruhig wirkte arbeitete es in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Xena und Gabrielle bald mit Fragen über ihre Herkunft kommen würden und sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie den beiden dann erzählen sollte. Sie überlegte kurz ihnen zu erzählen, dass sie von irgendwo her aus dem römischen Reich kommen würde, doch diese Idee verwarf Lygeia sofort wieder. Zum einen wusste sie nicht, wie viel Xena über den Kontinent und seine Bewohner wusste und zum anderen wollte sie Xena und Gabrielle nicht anlügen. Die beiden hatten ihr immerhin vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet.

Ach Quatsch Leben. Sie konnte nicht sterben. Sie träumte doch nur. Aber trotzdem. Lügen wollte Lygeia nicht. Das hatte sie in ihrer Jugend schon zur Genüge getan.

Und wenn sie es mit der Wahrheit versuchte? Natürlich nicht mit der ganzen Wahrheit, aber nur ein bisschen was. Woher sie kam konnte sie den beiden ja erzählen. Und das mit der Zukunft? Mal sehen. Wenn's sich vermeiden ließ, besser nicht.

Nachdem Lygeia aufgegessen hatte, lehnte sie sich zufrieden zurück.

„Woher kommst du?" fragte Xena.

Lygeia atmete tief durch. Ok, dachte sie, erzähle ihnen einfach die Wahrheit. Die glauben sie vielleicht am wenigsten. „Ich komme aus einem Land, das man die ‚Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika' nennt. Oder die USA."

Xenas Gesicht zeigte Misstrauen, aber auch leises Interesse. „Von diesem Land habe ich noch nie gehört." Sagte sie.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Antwortete Lygeia leise.

Gabrielle stützte ihre Arme auf den Tisch. „Wo liegt dieses Land?"

„Sehr, sehr, sehr weit im Westen." Sagte Lygeia.

Die Augen der Bardin wurden groß. „Noch weiter als Spanien?"

Lygeia nickte. „Noch viel, viel weiter. Auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans."

Das musste Gabrielle erst mal verdauen. Sie trank noch einen Schluck.

„Aber wie bist du hier her gekommen?"

Lygeia hob die Schultern. „Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich zu Hause auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bin und als ich wieder aufwache bin ich in irgendeinem Wald, lese griechische Schilder und treffe Griechen, die Englisch sprechen."

„Englisch?" fragte Xena.

„Ja, Englisch."

Die Kriegerprinzessin hob eine Hand. „Ich weiß nicht genau was du meinst, aber für mich sprichst du Griechisch, wie ich und Gabrielle auch."

Einen Moment wanderte Lygeias Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Sag mal wollt ihr mich verarschen? Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie Griechisch klingt, aber für mich sprecht ihr astreines Englisch."

„Wir sprechen Griechisch." Xenas Stimme ließ keinen Raum für Diskussionen.

Lygeia öffnete den Mund, und schloss ihn wieder. Sie wollte irgendetwas dagegen sagen, aber sie wusste nicht was. Und langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen.

„Ist Englisch eine Sprache?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia nickte.

Eine Weile schwiegen die drei Frauen, während Lygeia mit ihrem Trinkbecher spielte. Irgendwann legte Xena ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigst du Gabrielle und mich kurz?" fragte sie. Wieder nickte Lygeia nur.

Xena und Gabrielle gingen in eine stille Ecke der Gaststube.

„Sie verschweigt uns etwas." Sagte Xena.

„Aber was?", überlegte Gabrielle, „Vielleicht über dieses Land, Amerika oder so ähnlich. Ich hab noch nie davon gehört. Und wenn es wirklich so weit weg liegt wie sie sagt…"

„Was dieses Land angeht, sagt sie die Wahrheit. Das sehe ich in ihren Augen." Unterbrach sie Xena.

Gabrielle verschränkte ihre Arme. „Aber was verschweigt sie dann?"

Xena schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Allerdings würde ich das zu gerne rausfinden."

„Ich glaube aber kaum, dass sie es uns von sich aus erzählt.", bemerkte Gabrielle, „Sie macht nicht den Eindruck als wäre sie sehr gesprächig."

Die beiden Frauen überlegten eine Weile, während sie Lygeia beobachteten, die inzwischen einen Apfel verspeiste.

„Und wenn wir sie mitnehmen?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Mitnehmen?"

„Zu den Amazonen.", sagte Gabrielle, „Vielleicht weiß die Schamanin Rat."

„Einen Versuch ist es wert." Antwortete Xena.

Als Xena und Gabrielle wieder an den Tisch kamen, hob Lygeia fragend den Kopf. „Und was jetzt?"

„Einstweilen kommst du mit uns." Sagte Xena.

„Das ist echt nett von euch, aber ich möchte mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen."

„Ach was.", Gabrielle setzte sich neben Lygeia und legte ihr freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter, „Magst du Geschichten?"

Lygeia wusste sofort worauf Gabrielle hinauswollte. Sie hoffte in ihr ein besseres Publikum als Xena gefunden zu haben. Ihre erste Antwort wäre vermutlich „Nein" gewesen. Andererseits…

„Wenn sie gut sind?" meinte Lygeia.

Gabrielle lächelte voller Vorfreude. „Glaub mir, meine die besten." Versicherte sie.

Nachdem sie noch ein paar Vorräte, eine Schlafrolle und einen zusätzlichen Wasserschlauch für Lygeia gekauft hatten, verließen sie die kleine Stadt. Lygeia wusste jetzt schon. Das würde ein sehr langer Spaziergang werden. Schon nach fünfzehn Minuten wurde ihr langweilig. Also beeilte sie sich mit Gabrielle aufzuschließen. „Erzählst du mir eine Geschichte?" fragte sie.

Das Lächeln der Bardin war einfach hinreißend, fand Lygeia.

Für den Rest des gesamten Weges erzählte Gabrielle ihre Geschichten. Und Lygeia empfand keinerlei Langeweile. Gabrielle untermalte ihre Geschichten mit so ausdrucksstarker Gestik und Mimik, als stände sie auf der Bühne eines Theaters. Und Lygeia bekam mehr als einmal die Gelegenheit einen Blick auf Gabrielles süßen Hintern zu werfen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vierter Gesang**

Als die Sonne langsam dabei war unterzugehen, kam eine Stadt in Sicht.

„Wie heißt die Stadt dort vorne?" fragte Lygeia Gabrielle.

„Das ist Amphipolis" antwortete die Bardin.

„Amphipolis." Wiederholte Lygeia ehrfürchtig. Xenas Heimatstadt. Hoffentlich würde sie dort Xenas Mutter Cyrene treffen. Cyrene hatte Lygeias absoluten Lieblingscharakteren in der Serie gehört.

„Warst du schon mal hier?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sagte sie kurz angebunden und ging dann einen Schritt schneller. Sie wartete darauf, dass Gabrielle mit weiteren Fragen kam, doch die Bardin ließ sie ihn Frieden.

Als sie Amphipolis betraten begann sofort das Getuschel. Lygeia konnte sich nur zu gut denken, worüber die Leute sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand unterhielten. Der Grund hatte schwarze Haare, stahlblaue Augen und lief direkt vor ihr.

Vor der Taverne, die Xenas Mutter gehörte, band die Kriegerprinzessin ihr Pferd Argo an und trat mit Gabrielle und Lygeia ein.

„Xena."

Cyrene kam hinter der Theke hervor und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Lygeia musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie bemerkte wie Cyrene Xena auf die Wange küsste. Diese offene Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen und Zuneigung schienen der Kriegerin stille Qualen zu bereiten. Nachdem Cyrene auch Gabrielle begrüßt hatte, wandte sie sich an Lygeia. „Und wer bist du, mein Kind?"

Lygeia streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Ich bin Lygeia."

Cyrene nahm die Hand und zog Lygeia in eine feste Umarmung. „Es ist schön dich kennenzulernen. Willkommen in meiner Taverne.", sagte sie und ließ Lygeia wieder los, „Was für ein schönes Lächeln du hast."

Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Cyrenes mütterliche Art sorgte dafür, dass sie sich sofort wie zu Hause fühlte.

„Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer.", zu Xena gewandt sagte sie, „Liebling, du kennst dich hier ja aus." Lygeia warf den beiden einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und bekam ein wissendes Lächeln als Antwort.

Cyrene führte sie die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die letzte Tür, linker Hand den Gang runter. Lygeia trat ein und staunte. Es war ein kleines, aber gemütliches Zimmer mit einem Bett und einer Waschschüssel.

„Nicht besonders groß…" meinte Cyrene.

„Es ist wundervoll." Unterbrach sie Lygeia. Cyrene lächelte über das Kompliment und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Na komm. Jetzt mach ich euch erst mal was zum Essen. Wie ich meine Tochter kenne hat sie dich und Gabrielle sicher den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend gescheucht."

Lygeia musste lachen. „Das könnte fast hinkommen."

Wenn Lygeia geglaubt hatte das Essen in der Stadt wäre gut gewesen, dann bekam sie jetzt einen Geschmack auf die Speise der Götter. Cyrene war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin. Und während sie sich um die wenigen anderen Gäste kümmerte, fand sie auch noch Zeit sich mit Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia zu unterhalten.

„Heute Abend wird es wieder ein volles Haus geben." Sagte Cyrene.

Lygeia sah von ihrem Essen auf. „Wieso?"

„Wegen mir." Antwortete Gabrielle stolz.

„Ach so, du bist ja Bardin." Fügte Lygeia hinzu. Sofort hatte sie Xenas stechenden Blick auf sich ruhen. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie.

„Was?"

„Das Gabrielle eine Bardin ist. Das haben weder sie noch ich erwähnt." Sagte Xena.

Scheiße! Ok, Lygeia, jetzt nicht panisch werden. Ganz ruhig bleiben. „Naja, Gabrielle erzählt gerne Geschichten. Und bei der Vielzahl von Geschichten hab ich eins und eins zusammengezählt." Versuchte sie sich rauszureden. Gabrielle und Cyrene schien die Erklärung zu genügen. Xenas Gesicht war unlesbar. Aber Lygeia wusste es auch so. Xena glaubte ihr nicht. Und Lygeia hatte Angst vor dem Moment, wenn die Kriegerprinzessin sie zur Rede stellte. Sie hoffte nur, dass Xena nicht ihre Druckpunktmethode anwenden würde.

Cyrenes Prophezeiung traf ein. Am Abend war die Taverne brechend voll. Doch Xenas Mutter war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Lygeia konnte nur staunen wie die ältere Frau vier Krüge an jeder Hand durch den Gastraum balancierte.

Aber kaum einer achtete auf Cyrene. Alle Aufmerksamkeit der Leute war bei Gabrielle. Die Bardin hatte auf einer kleinen improvisierten Bühne Position bezogen und war nun völlig in ihrem Element. Mit wilder, ausholender Gestik untermalte sie die Geschichten, die sich alle um Xena und ihre Abenteuer drehten. Die Ausdruckskraft und die Stimme der Bardin ließen sie wirken, als hätte sie die Welt verlassen und sei nun wirklich in der Geschichte.

Es kümmerte niemanden, dass Xena hinten an der Theke stand und ebenfalls zuhörte, wobei ein kaum wahrnehmbares, aber vollkommen ehrliches Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte.

Auch waren die Leute sehr freigiebig mit ihren Münzen sodass Cyrene an diesem Abend einen mehr als guten Umsatz erzielte.

Auch Lygeia war völlig von der Bardin gefangen. Jetzt verstand sie endlich warum es immer hieß, Gabrielle sei eine hervorragende Bardin.

Plötzlich spürte sie die Hand der Kriegerin auf ihrem Arm. Der Ausdruck in Xenas Gesicht zeigte ihr deutlich, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt für das Kreuzverhör gekommen war.

Also gut. Start and Play the Game.

„Können wir reden?" fragte Xena.

Lygeia nickte. „Wo?" Xena deutete nach draußen. Dieses Mal nickte Lygeia langsamer. Und als sie mit Xena im Rücken die Taverne verließ, spürte sie ihren Puls rasen.

Draußen war es schon dunkel. Eine klare Nacht. Der Platz vor der Taverne war leer. Lygeia drehte sich um und schob heimlich ihr rechtes Bein zurück. Auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass Xena es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Aber kampflos würde sich Lygeia sicher nicht umbringen lassen.

Xena kam sofort zur Sache. „Warum hast du gelogen?" fragte sie scharf.

„Weil ihr mir die Wahrheit sowieso nicht geglaubt hättet." Antwortete Lygeia.

„Versuch es doch mal." Schlug Xena vor.

„Das kann ich nicht.", Lygeia hob die Hand als Xena den Mund öffnete, „Ich weiß, was jetzt kommt. Du willst mir mit deiner Druckpunktmethode oder irgendwas anderem drohen um mich zum Reden zu bringen."

Xenas Kinn hing tief. Das mit der Druckpunktmethode hatte sie zwar nicht vorgehabt, aber woher bei Zeus wusste dieses Mädchen von ihrer Geheimwaffe?

Lygeia hätte sich währenddessen am liebsten ein Brett über den Schädel gezogen. Warum musste sie nur so ein loses Mundwerk haben?

„Hör zu, Xena.", versuchte Lygeia, „Bitte akzeptier einfach, dass ich Geheimnisse habe, die ich nicht preisgeben kann. Erzählst du Gabrielle vielleicht alles?"

Damit hatte Lygeia den Spieß umgedreht. Xena öffnete den Mund um „Ja" zu sagen, doch das Wort blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als die Frage bei ihr ankam. Xena schloss den Mund wieder. Ihr Blick glitt zu Boden. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie verlangte von einem Mädchen, das sie erst einen Tag kannte, völlige Ehrlichkeit. Und dabei war sie nicht mal zu Gabrielle völlig ehrlich.

Lygeia trat näher und legte Xena vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Jetzt war Xena in der Defensive. „Xena, du hast einen Grund warum du Gabrielle nicht alles erzählst. Und ich habe meine Gründe euch nicht alles zu erzählen."

Xenas blickte sie einen Moment forschend an, dann nickte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen." Sagte die Kriegerprinzessin versöhnlich.

Lygeia lächelte Xena an. „Ich weiß." Als Xena ihr Lächeln erwiderte sagte Lygeia. „Na los, gehen wir wieder rein, bevor uns jemand vermisst. Ich lade dich auf einen Wein ein."

Die beiden Frauen betraten wieder die Taverne. Keiner hatte ihr Ausbleiben bemerkt. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war noch immer bei Gabrielle.

Später am Abend als Xena und Gabrielle in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett lagen fragte die Bardin. „Was wolltest du von Lygeia?"

Xena war etwas erstaunt, dass Gabrielle ihr Verschwinden bemerkt hatte, aber sie antwortete. „Es war gar nichts."

Gabrielle stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hand um Xena besser sehen zu können. „Gar nichts?" fragte sie.

„Gar nichts. Wir haben bloß die Fronten geklärt."

Die Bardin schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Xenas Schulter. So konnte sie den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin nicht sehen. Xena hatte sich selbst gerade bewiesen, dass Lygeia Recht gehabt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fünfter Gesang**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lygeia von strahlendem Sonnenschein geweckt, der durch das Fenster auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal so ausgeschlafen gefühlt?

Immer noch etwas müde stand Lygeia auf und zog sich wieder an. Kurz schnupperte sie an ihrer Tarnhose. Der beißende Geruch nach Schweiß und Dreck sagten ihr, dass sie nicht nur ihre Kleider waschen musste, sondern auch neue Kleider brauchte. Lygeia hatte die Blicke, die man ihr zugeworfen hatte durchaus bemerkt. In diesen Klamotten fiel sie einfach zu sehr auf. Sie musste unbedingt mit Cyrene sprechen.

Als sie nach unten in den Gastraum kam, wurde sie bereits von Xena und Gabrielle erwartet.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze." Begrüßte sie Gabrielle.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete Lygeia und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch. Sofort kam Cyrene mit drei Tellern, beladen mit Spiegel- und Rührei, gebratenem Speck und Toast aus der Küche. Sie stellte die Teller vor den drei Frauen ab und verschwand wieder hinter der Theke.

„Cyrene? Weißt du vielleicht einen Laden, wo ich mir ein paar Kleider kaufen kann?" fragte Lygeia.

Xenas Mutter nickte. „Natürlich. Gleich gegenüber. Sag ihr, dass ich dich geschickt habe, dann bekommst du sie billiger."

„Danke."

Nach dem Frühstück besuchte Lygeia den Laden, vom dem Cyrene gesprochen hatte. Kaum, dass sie eingetreten war hätte sie ihn am liebsten wieder verlassen. Überall kompliziert geschnittene Kleider, Röcke in verschiedenen Längen und knappe Oberteile. Eine ältere Frau mit grauem Haar kam auf Lygeia zu. „Kann ich dir helfen, mein Kind?"

Lygeia nickte. „Ja…Haben sie vielleicht auch Hosen?"

Die Verkäuferin sah sie entgeistert an. „Aber warum denn? Möchtest du nicht mal eines dieser Kleider anprobieren?" Sie nahm Lygeia, die unfähig war sich zu wehren an der Hand und führte sie durch den Laden, zeigte ihr die vielen Kleider und die unzähligen Röcke. Lygeia musste zugeben, dass einige der Kleider wirklich schön waren und in anderen Umständen hätte sie gerne eines davon getragen. Aber für lange Fußmärsche war wirklich keines davon geeignet. Lygeias Blick fiel auf eine Auslage im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Sie machte sich von der Verkäuferin los. Als sie an dem Tisch ankam jubilierte sie innerlich.

Hosen.

Sofort sprang ihr eine schwarze Hose aus Baumwolle ins Auge.

„Kann ich die hier mal anprobieren?" fragte Lygeia aufgeregt.

Die Verkäuferin schien nicht gerade zufrieden mit Lygeias Auswahl zu sein, nickte aber trotzdem und deutete auf eine Reihe provisorischer Umkleidekabinen, die keine festen Wände besaßen, sondern nur durch eine Stoffwand aus aufgespannten Leinen getrennt wurden. Die Hose passte wunderbar. Lygeia verließ die Kabine und betrachtete sich in einem Spiegel.

„Die Hose hier ist wunderbar. Haben sie noch so eine?" fragte Lygeia.

Die Verkäuferin kam mit noch einer Hose in der gleichen Farbe zurück. Gut, dachte Lygeia, nun habe ich schon mal die Hosen. Jetzt brauchte sie noch ein paar Oberteile.

„Haben sie vielleicht so dünne Jacken aus Baumwolle?" Die Verkäuferin führte Lygeia in einen anderen Teil des Ladens. Dort suchte sie einige Oberteile heraus, die auf Lygeias Beschreibung passten und zeigte sie ihr. Lygeia suchte sich zwei Oberteile aus, die an den Aufschlägen Kordeln und Schlaufen hatten. Zum Schluss kaufte sie noch einen dicken Mantel mit Kapuze für schlechtes Wetter und einen Rucksack. Und bevor die Verkäuferin den Preis nannte, sagte sie ganz beiläufig die magischen Worte:

„Cyrene hatte Recht. Dieser Laden ist wirklich gut."

Die ältere Frau wurde hellhörig. „D-Du kennst Cyrene? Die Mutter von Xena der Kriegerprinzessin?" fragte sie mit dem Versuch so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen.

Lygeia nickte. „Ich reise mit ihrer Tochter. Also wie viel kostet das alles?"

Die Besitzerin des Ladens war durch den Themenwechsel kurz verwirrt und antwortete nach langem Überlegen. „Alles zusammen, 10 Dinar."

Lygeia holte ihren Beutel hervor und gab der Frau einige Münzen. „Das sind 12." Sagte sie.

Die Augen der älteren Frau bekamen Tränen. „Mögen die Götter dich segnen, Kind."

„Das hoffe ich zwar nicht, aber trotzdem Danke." sagte Lygeia mit düsterem Lächeln und verließ den Laden. Bei dem, was die Frau gesagt hatte, musste Lygeia an ein altes Sprichwort denken, was sie mal gehört hatte.

Wenn die Götter einen Menschen wirklich bestrafen wollen, erhören sie seine Gebete.

Wieder in der Taverne wurde sie von Xena und Gabrielle abgefangen.

„Wir wollen gleich weiter." Sagte Xena.

Cyrene kam mit einem Beutel aus der Küche und gab ihn ihrer Tochter. „Hier. Ein bisschen Reiseproviant." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das Xena erwiderte.

Nachdem sie sich von Gabrielle verabschiedet hatte, nahm sie Lygeia in die Arme. „Leb wohl, Lygeia." Sagte sie.

„Vielen Dank für alles. Wenn ich mal wieder in der Gegend bin komm ich sicher vorbei."

Cyrene strich ihr einmal über das Gesicht. „Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen."

Als Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia Amphipolis verlassen hatten, herrschte Schweigen. Xena redete sowieso nie besonders viel, Gabrielle dachte über eine Geschichte nach, an der sie gerade schrieb. Lygeia dachte an die kurze Zeit, die sie in Amphipolis verbracht hatte.

Und an ihre Mutter.

„Lygeia?"

Sie hatte Gabrielle nicht bemerkt, die nun direkt neben ihr stand. Und auch nicht die Tränen auf ihrer Wange. Schnell wischte sich Lygeia über das Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Ja, klar. Sicher.", Beeilte sich Lygeia zu sagen. Sie konnte sehen, dass die Bardin ihr nicht glaubte und sprach weiter, „Ich hab nur gerade an meine Mutter gedacht."

Gabrielle legte ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr? Und dein Zuhause."

Lygeia nickte. „Vermisst du deine Mutter und dein Zuhause nicht?" fragte sie.

Auf Gabrielles Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln. „Meine Schwester vermisse ich manchmal. Und mein Zuhause?", Das Lächeln wurde tiefer als sie zu Xena schaute, „Ich bin Zuhause."

Das brachte nun wieder Lygeia zum Lächeln. Beide schlossen wieder zu Xena auf. „Wie lange brauchen wir noch." Fragte sie.

„Wenn wir das Tempo halten drei oder vier Tage." Antwortete Xena.

„Ach du Scheiße." Sagte Lygeia kopfschüttelnd. Auf einmal taten ihr beide Beine weh. Sie hatte nämlich eine leise Ahnung was Xena vorhatte. Und genau davor hatte sie Angst.

Lygeias Ahnung hatte sich bewahrheitet. Xena hatte sie den ganzen Tag weitergeschleift. Nur kurz hatten sie zweimal angehalten um einen Happen Essen zu sich zu nehmen.

Als sie endlich auf einer Lichtung anhielten, die Xenas Vorstellung entsprach, ließ sich Lygeia völlig erschöpft ins Gras fallen. Sie spürte ihre Beine kaum noch und ihr Atem ging schwer. Sie hatte immer von sich selbst gedacht, dass sie eine gute Kondition besäße. Aber offenbar hatte sie sich da geirrt. Gabrielle war auch erschöpft. Aber nicht annährend so stark wie Lygeia.

Xena kam zu ihr. „Du musst dringend baden. Du stinkst wie ein nasser Hund." Sagte sie lächelnd.

Lygeia stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. „Pass auf was du sagst, Kriegerbalg." Drohte sie.

Diese Unverschämtheit riss Xena und Gabrielle die Kinnlade runter. „Wie hast du mich genannt?" fragte Xena.

„Hast schon richtig gehört, Sweetheart.", Antwortete Lygeia und stand auf, „Ich geh jetzt baden."

Unfähig ein Wort zu sagen schauten Xena und Gabrielle Lygeia hinterher wie sie in Richtung des Baches verschwand.

Gabrielle stellte sich neben Xena. „Sie hat Mumm, das muss man ihr lassen." Sagte sie.

Xena nickte. „Allerdings."

Als Lygeia vom Fluss zurückkam fühlte sie sich wie neugeboren. Sie hatte sich den Schweiß von der Haut gewaschen, sodass ihr Körper endlich wieder atmen konnte. Auch ihre Klamotten hatte sie gewaschen. Jetzt trug sie eines der Baumwolloberteile und eine Hose aus gleichem Material. Sie hatte auch ihren Verband abgenommen. Das Blut über der Wunde war getrocknet und hatte eine leichte Kruste gebildet. Lygeia hatte sich bemüht das Blut so gut wie möglich abzuwaschen, ohne die Wunde erneut zu öffnen. .

Wieder bei Gabrielle und Xena war die Bardin gerade dabei drei Hasen in über dem Feuer zu braten. Der Geruch sorgte dafür, dass Lygeias Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich gab.

„Da bist du ja wieder. Wir haben schon angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen." Sagte Gabrielle.

Lygeia ging nicht darauf ein, sondern ließ sich neben Xena nieder. Auf einmal hatte sie Lust die kleine Bardin ein wenig zu ärgern. „Rieche ich nun wieder gut, oh Kriegerprinzessin?" fragte sie übertrieben demütig und mit einer Spur Laszivität. Lygeia konnte hören wie Gabrielle scharf die Luft einsog. Xena schien zu wissen was Lygeia vorhatte und spielte mit. Näher als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre beugte sie sich zu der jungen Frau und roch an ihrem Hals. Lygeia gab ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich, so als würde Xena sich gerade mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals gütlich tun. Dabei verdrehte sie genussvoll die Augen.

Xena lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Sehr gut." Antwortete sie mit einem Zwinkern. Beide schauten zu Gabrielle und brachen in Gelächter aus. Das Gesicht der Bardin war Eifersucht in seiner schönsten Farbe.

„Pranked!" rief Lygeia lachend aus.

Das erwischte Gabrielle auf dem falschen Fuß. „Pranked? Was bedeutet das?" fragte sie.

Lygeia versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Wenn du jemandem einen Streich spielst und er fällt darauf rein, dann sagt man ‚Pranked'." Antwortete sie.

„Dann habt ihr beide…" Xena und Lygeia nickten und mussten wieder lachen als bei Gabrielle der Groschen fiel und sie sich auf die beiden Frauen stürzte, in dem Versuch beide zu Tode zu kitzeln. Ergebnis war, dass Gabrielle unter ihrer besten Freundin landete und nun von dieser gekitzelt wurde. Lygeia hatte sich diskret zurückgezogen um auf das Essen aufzupassen.

„Xena…hör auf…bitte." Brachte Gabrielle zwischen all dem Lachen hervor.

„Gibst du auf?" fragte Xena.

„Ja…Ja…Ich…ich gebe auf." Rief Gabrielle und endlich ließ Xena von ihr ab. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Bardin und die Kriegerprinzessin noch tief in die Augen und lächelten sich an, während sich Xenas Hand nach oben schummelte und sanft über Gabrielles Gesicht streichelte.

„Ähm, ich möchte die traute Zweisamkeit ja nicht stören, aber ich glaube die Hoppler sind durch." Meldete sich Lygeia.

Sofort sprang Gabrielle auf und nahm die Hasen vom Feuer. „Essen ist fertig." Verkündete sie.

Es heißt, dass man manche Dinge erst wieder zu schätzen weiß, wenn man sie nicht mehr oder lange nicht mehr hatte. Lygeia erlebte nun, was das bedeutete. Fast den ganzen Tag war sie unterwegs gewesen, hatte nur wenig gegessen und getrunken. Und für eine junge Frau, die aus einer Konsumgesellschaft wie den USA kam, wo man beim leisesten Anflug von Hunger alles haben konnte, gab es in diesem Moment nichts was besser geschmeckt hätte als das gebratene Hasenfleisch.

Genüsslich leckte sie sich die Finger ab. „Das war wunderbar.", sagte sie und fügte mit einer Verneigung hinzu, „Ein Lob an die Köchin."

Gabrielle nickte ihr zu, so wie eine Königin einem Vasall zunicken würde.

Lygeia konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Der lange Fußmarsch und das Essen zollten nun ihren Tribut. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen legte sie sich auf ihre Schlafrolle. „Ich leg mich hin. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Lygeia."

Nachdem sich Lygeia auf die Seite gedreht hatte, Xena und Gabrielle den Rücken zugewandt, drehte sich die Kriegerprinzessin zu Gabrielle und lächelte sie an, eine stumme Aufforderung, die keiner Worte bedurfte.

Gabrielle lächelte als Antwort zurück und kam zu ihr.

Als Lygeia am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte sie einen verdammten Muskelkater in den Beinen. Sie ging zwar zwei-, dreimal die Woche joggen, aber zwischen Laufen in der Stadt und eine ganztägigen Wanderung übers Gelände gab es doch einen Unterschied.

Und die Folgen dieses Unterschieds bohrten sich gerade wie Messer durch Lygeias Beinmuskeln.

Xena und Gabrielle waren schon wach, und sahen fast verboten frisch und ausgeruht aus.

„Guten Morgen. Ein wunderschöner Tag heute." Sagte Gabrielle breit lächelnd.

Lygeia stöhnte. „Es sollte verboten sein schon so früh so gutgelaunt zu sein.", als sie sich aufsetzte griff sie sich an den Oberschenkel, „Mann, meine Beine tun mir weh."

Gabrielle musste lachen. „Heitert dich das vielleicht auf?" sagte sie und hielt ihr einen Teller mit Rührei unter die Nase.

Lygeia nahm den Teller und verspeiste ihr Frühstück. Jetzt griff das Prinzip „Hunger ist bekanntlich der beste Koch."

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und das Feuer gelöscht hatten machten sich Xena, Gabrielle und Lygeia auf den Weg. Für Lygeia war es am schwersten. Der Muskelkater in ihren Beinen schien etwas gegen Bewegung zu haben und machte das auch deutlich. Aber Lygeia biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte vor den beiden Frauen auf keinen Fall Schwäche zeigen. Das konnte sie ihrem Stolz und ihrem Ego einfach nicht zumuten.


End file.
